


【kzkn】论在第一次见面使用糖果交友法有不有效-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 2





	【kzkn】论在第一次见面使用糖果交友法有不有效-月凤

【kzkn】论在第一次见面使用糖果交友法有不有效-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论在第一次见面使用糖果交友法有不有效](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6d08239)

#双花滑pa##ooc肯定有##还蛮短的一小篇文##私设肯定有#

  


最近训练营里来了个新人。

  


因为近期的话题基本上都围绕在那个新人身上，所以叶对这位新人也略有所闻。

  


不过他也没有想到他会这么碰巧遇上那个新人。

  


那时叶刚吃完午餐不久，正提着自己的那双纯白色的溜冰鞋走到冰场馆的入口。

  


然后他就看到了那个新人。

  


那是个和他年龄相仿的少年。

  


他银色的短发在灯光的照射下微微发着光，一双赤红色的眼眸漫不经心地看着前方。

  


盯着正在冰场上随意溜圈的少年，叶大概理解了为什么这位少年会在训练营里造成了那么大的话题性。

  


罕见的银色短发和赤色眼眸，过于白皙的肤色，以及过于精致姣好的外貌。

  


这些都是他异于其他人的因素。

  


就像是那句【和其他人不一样就会被当成异类】的话一样，这个少年很明显成了别人眼里的异类，才因此多了些话题性。

  


想到之前自己从朋友们那里听来的，对于这个新人的，诸如【吸血鬼】，【白化病患者】之类的称呼，叶不可避免地对这个少年起了兴趣。

  


于是他站在冰场馆入口的阴影处，静静地看着冰场里的少年。

  


而冰场里的少年完完全全没注意到有其他人的存在，只是自顾自的沉浸在自己的世界里。

  


直到最后少年滑累了之后不顾冰场上寒冷的地面直接就躺了下去，看着冰场的天花板放空后，叶才穿上了溜冰鞋，走上了冰场，慢悠悠地滑到了少年的身边。

  


而少年直到自己的视野里出现颗头之后才发觉到有人来了。

  


于是少年下意识地惊叫出了声，然后脚反射性往冰地一推，滑出了一段距离。

  


这样做的结果就是当少年一脸懵地坐起身看着突然出现的叶的时候，他身上和头发上都沾满了冰渣子。

  


看得叶想笑，但是他还是忍住了。

  


他歪了歪头看着少年，用带了点笑意的声音问道，“不先从地上站起来吗？这样下去裤子会湿掉的吧？”

  


“喔、喔……”少年有些愣愣地用手撑地企图站起来，而叶也适时地递出了手，并且在对方把手搭在他手上的时候顺势把他拉了起来。

  


少年有些磕磕巴巴地向叶道了谢，脸上的不自在藏都藏不起来。

  


于是叶体贴地自我介绍道，“初次见面，我叫叶，也是训练营的的学生之一。”他微微歪了歪头，脸上露出了有些愧疚的笑容，“不好意思吓到你了，因为发现你躺在冰场上所以就过来看看了。”

  


“喔…没什么。”少年视线躲闪，接着他顿了顿，像是觉得自己没报上名字好像很无礼一样有些急急忙忙地说，“我、我叫葛叶，是最近新来的。”

  


“我知道哦，毕竟最近很多人在说葛叶的事嘛。”

  


“……是吗。”

  


之后便是一阵有些尴尬的沉默。

  


叶看着葛叶不善言辞的表现，有些意外地眨了眨眼。

  


没想到居然是这样性格的人啊，看外表还以为会是不太好说话的人呢。

  


就在叶思考接下来要说什么的时候，他灵光一闪，想到了拿饭时从厨房阿姨那里收到的糖果。

  


接着他把手伸进外套口袋里翻了翻，掏出了颗草莓糖。

  


并且在葛叶有些疑惑的视线下将拿着糖的手伸了过去。

  


叶的眼睛弯成了月牙，他语气轻快地说，“这个是见面礼哦，也是我向葛叶さん发出的交友邀请呢。”叶盯着葛叶赤红色的眼眸，“要是葛叶さん收下了的话，我们就是朋友了哦！”

  


“…哈？”葛叶对此露出了有些莫名其妙的表情，“你在说些什么啊…？”

  


叶歪了歪头，蓬松的浅褐色短发软软地贴在叶的侧脸，衬得叶表情越发的无辜，“因为葛叶さん看起来没有朋友的样子嘛，所以我就想用这种办法和葛叶さん交朋友。”接着叶眨了眨眼，啊了一声，“难不成葛叶さん不想和我交朋友吗？”之后叶露出了有些委屈的表情，“那还真是对不起哦…打扰葛叶さん了……”

  


说着，叶就想收回那颗草莓糖。

  


见此，葛叶急急忙忙地阻止了叶的动作，“等等等等，我没说我不想当你朋友啊！所以别露出那种好像我欺负你了一样的表情啊喂！”

  


叶的表情瞬间就变成了个笑颜，“哇—真的吗！我好开心呀！”

  


“……你还真是个怪人啊。”葛叶看着已经开始愉悦地哼着歌的叶，小声地吐槽道，但是手还是老实地接过了叶的草莓糖。

  


叶瞥了一眼时间，“啊，午休时间已经快要过了呢，我也得要回我的小组那边了。”叶乖巧地抬起手对葛叶挥了挥，“那么之后再见啦，葛叶さん，还有以后请多指教啦！”说完，叶就转身滑向了冰场外。

  


“哦、哦……”葛叶目送着叶离开，等叶完全消失了踪影后他才将视线转向了他握在手里的草莓糖。

  


他盯着那颗草莓糖看了一会，才慢慢地将草莓糖的包装纸拆了开来，然后捻草莓糖扔进了嘴里。

  


“……好甜。”葛叶小声地嘟囔道，但是嘴角却勾起了个小小的弧度。

  


这，便是几年以后的两位王牌花滑选手的初遇。

  


————————End————————

【后记】

我也没想到我能在一天之内写完这篇文，虽然写到一半的时候有点卡但是还是在各位老师的帮助下取得了灵感

  


在此感谢所有在群里给我提过建议的老师们！谢谢您们…！然后我爱您们！！！

  
12Oct.   


  
评论：6  
热度：137

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6d50998)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6cdf150)  


评论(6)

热度(137)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) [Boki](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://2518603208.lofter.com/) [柚柚柚柚柚柚](https://2518603208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) [htead](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://heheshi.lofter.com/) [相原はるか](https://heheshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) [奈白不是dd](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://biaohuadaishuimu.lofter.com/) [裱花袋水母](https://biaohuadaishuimu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://biaohuadaishuimu.lofter.com/) [裱花袋水母](https://biaohuadaishuimu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://hahatoufameiyoula.lofter.com/) [哈哈头发没有啦](https://hahatoufameiyoula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) [！？](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) [白无觉今天也想成为石油王](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) [抹茶](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) [抹茶](https://zhuque314.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) [油爆大🦐去头即食](https://xuexi520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://chronoir.lofter.com/) [一清_きよ](https://chronoir.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yoo123567.lofter.com/) [薏米](https://yoo123567.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) [竹己](https://liuyan108.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://bazuobenminglinluhainie.lofter.com/) [盐](https://bazuobenminglinluhainie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) [想穿睡衣](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) [英招](https://gf22194.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://snowand.lofter.com/) [黑月月自闭中](https://snowand.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://yimuzili.lofter.com/) [亦暮紫黎](https://yimuzili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) [不闻天语闻天月](https://18007979127.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://xiazhihuakai492.lofter.com/) [苏浅眠⃒⃘⃤](https://xiazhihuakai492.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) [L-X-T](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) [鬼之椿ღ](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://yangzhudexiaokeai498.lofter.com/) [白给怪](https://yangzhudexiaokeai498.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://huanhuan45647.lofter.com/) [浣浣](https://huanhuan45647.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) [一般通过晴](https://shiwoziqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://musibiao369.lofter.com/) [慕斯灬](https://musibiao369.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jiujiujiupaibangbangtang858.lofter.com/) [九九九牌棒棒糖](https://jiujiujiupaibangbangtang858.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://kayako465.lofter.com/) [瑶本yu](https://kayako465.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://shuishenmizu023.lofter.com/) [水深Mizu](https://shuishenmizu023.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://qaq15.lofter.com/) [QAQ](https://qaq15.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://yidianyidi446.lofter.com/) [一点一滴](https://yidianyidi446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://lilili172.lofter.com/) [十五](https://lilili172.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://juhui711.lofter.com/) [橘慧](https://juhui711.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://shutu415.lofter.com/) [殊荼](https://shutu415.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
